Not All Treats Are Candy
by hetalianGemini
Summary: (Gift Fic, Posted With Permission) (Polygamy Warning)


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"The four of them were quite acquainted with Halloween shenanigans, especially with Kate roaming the neighborhood. She had promised to terrorize another house this year, so at least they were safe from demon children begging for candy at their door (that is, until the teenagers from two neighborhoods over set their sights on their house). Tord was busy pouring candy of all types into a bowl, sneaking a few for /"Tord!"br /Matt rolled his blue eyes, sighing as he slipped the rest of the family size bag of candy away from his /"You do know these are for the kids, right?" he /"Well, it won't hurt if a few make their way to another kid, will it?" Tord replied, kissing his /"A few? More like half of the bag, Tord!" Tom piped up from the kitchen, still not fully dressed in his /"Go and get dressed Tom!" the pregnant Norwegian fussed, "Stay out of it!"br /The eyeless Brit chuckled, ducking back into the bathroom to finish getting ready, Matt following suit. In the meantime, Tord laid out on the couch, stroking his large belly. He was almost due, with only a few days to go before their baby /"Sucks that your birthday isn't on Halloween, but we can't all get what we want, huh?" he mused, laughing as he felt a sharp kick to his ribs, "I love you too, sweetheart."br /His three boyfriends all emerged from the bathroom at the same time, each dressed as construction /"Even more than us, Tordie?" Edd asked, faking his /"No, never! I love all of you equally," he laughed, getting up from the soft couch to kiss each of their /"Tord, are you sure you're going to be able to go?" Tom asked, derailing the subject, "We go really far every year, and I don't want you to get tired and not be able to get home."br /"I'll be fine you worrywart, don't get your reflective vest in a twist."br /Tom, still uneasy but willing to listen to his partner, knelt down to the Norwegian's belly height, sticking a sign that read 'Bump Ahead' to his /"Well, we're all ready to go, let's move out team."br /Edd held the door for the three of them as they headed out to the driveway, stopping to grab their plastic buckets. After some consideration, they decided to head east to snag some full-size candy bars from the old woman down the street before they were gone. br /Oh, did I forget to mention? Trick-or-treating was an extreme sport when it came to the four of them. Each year was planned out according to who was and wasn't giving out candy, and their route was based on getting the maximum amount of candy /They knocked on the door, all saying "Trick or treat!" in /"Oh what a lovely surprise!" the woman who answered the door exclaimed, "Young men at work!"br /Claribel Tennant always gave out king-sized candy bars, a perfect first addition to their candy stash. Tord even managed to get an extra by mentioning his pregnancy, the old woman whispering "You'll need the extra nutrients, you are eating for two after all."br /The next house was quite the walk, and Tord's feet were already starting to ache. But he toughed it out, after all, he wasn't about to ruin his boyfriends' first true fun time in almost nine /"Can you believe we'll be doing this with our little boy or girl soon?" he marvelled, cupping his hands under his /"I bet we're going to have the best costumes in the neighborhood," Tom smiled, "No one does Halloween better than we do."br /They knocked on the door, and before they could even get a word out an annoyed looking man peeked out through the crack in the /"What are you gays doing on my doorstep?" he /"If you're not handing out candy, you could've just said so," Tord snapped, "C'mon guys, I don't want handouts from him anyway."br /The four of them walked away (though not without Tom flipping the guy the bird) and continued down the road. They avoided Eduardo's house (making sure that Edd didn't even have a single sheet of toilet paper on his person), and made their way across the street to Kim and Katya's. Music could be heard from a few feet down the sidewalk, and they all wondered how everyone in that house wasn't deaf yet. Matt knocked on the door, and the second it swung upon he was pulling into a hug by /"Mattie! It's been so long! Where have you been?" she /"I've been looking after a baby," he groaned, "Who just happens to be having a baby."br /"Hey!" Tord objected, "You promised not to joke about my mood swings!"br /"Tord's pregnant?!" Kim exclaimed, seemingly out of /"Y-Yup," the man in question stammered, still not used to be the center of so much /"I know you guys are on a schedule, but can you stay for a few?"br /"Sorry, we need to get going," Edd gently declined, the two girls whining in /"Alright you two, save a chocolate bar for us, why don't'cha!"br /After staring longingly at their friends' party and what could've been, they continued on in the opposite direction from their house. By now, all the younger children were out and about with their parents, at least, the few that lived in their neighborhood. News of strange happenings tend to drive off concerned parents, but not them. Their kid was going to grow up with the full experience, and they didn't care if they had to run from zombies with a baby strapped to their back./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Speaking of their baby, Tord had begun to felt some odd cramps an hour ago while they were still at the house. He brushed them off as odd baby kicks, but after an hour of walking around he realized what was going on. He didn't want to say anything, however, and held his /"Last couple of houses in this neighborhood," Edd said with pride, "And then it's off to the great unknown."br /Tord groaned softly, leaning his weight on Tom slightly. His unborn's kicking was becoming unbearable, and that along with the contractions caused him to fall to his /"Oh my god Tord, are you okay?" the eyeless Brit asked, sockets blown /Edd and Matt were quickly at their side, questions flying from their /"I-I," Tord started, voice shaking as he gasped for air, "I-I'm having contractions."br /Edd sprung into action, lifting his pregnant boyfriend into his arms bridal style and making a break for it down the street. There were most definitely some confused stares from small children and worried glances from wary parents, but that didn't stop him. Tom opened the door for them, and he set Tord down on the /"How long have these been going on for, baby?" Edd asked, taking Tord's hand and lacing their fingers /"S-Since we left," he gasped, moaning softly. The baby's head was already pushing past his cervix, causing major discomfort for the /"Why didn't you tell us? We would've driven you to the hospital if we had known!" Tom asked, coming back to the living room with towels. He and Edd worked together to place the warm towels under Tord to protect the couch when his water broke. Just in time too, as the Norwegian felt something burst within him, and bloody fluid trickled down his /"I didn't want to ruin your f-fun," he whimpered, clinging to Matt for dear /"Shh, it's okay," the ginger reassured him, "You didn't ruin anything, love."br /"B-But we had to go h-home."br /"It's fine baby," Edd said softly, "We don't care, as long as you and our baby are okay."br /He sighed, kissing the brunette's cheek. The three of them stayed close, Matt getting a bowl of chips and Tom putting on 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'.br /"We should've done this instead of trick-or-treating," Edd mused, stroking Tord's /"N-Nonsense," the Norwegian said, "I had fun, even if our kiddo did want out. Speaking of-"br /He cut himself off with a loud swear, squeezing Edd's hand like a vice. He'd forgotten that he had a baby trying to come out of /"Do you need to push love? Are you making progress?" Matt asked from the floor next to Tom, mouth full of potato /Tord just groaned, bearing down. The feeling of the baby moving down was pretty painful, but it felt right to him, so he kept doing /"Slow down Tord, you're about to tear," Tom warned, keeping a close eye (socket?) on his lover's /The Norwegian let his body go on autopilot, gasping and panting. Tears were rolling down his cheeks in torrents, and he took shuddering /"Hey, hey, don't cry baby," Edd said, "Shh, it's going to be okay, my little kitten."br /"It hurts Edd, god, we could've been more ready for this!" he whined, the urge to push combating the risk of /"Shh, we have everything we need, and Matt's ready to help if anything goes wrong, okay? Just calm down, and breathe baby."br /Tord did as he was told, trying to stabilize his /"You can start pushing again babe, the head is out," Matt said, supporting their baby's fluid coated /He pushed hard, wailing as the first shoulder slipped out. Movie forgotten, the two men not involved in the birth (besides creating the child, that is) watched in equal parts horror and pride as Tord managed to push the other shoulder out. Matt weaned the rest of the body out, calling for Tom to get scissors to cut the cord. He quickly cleaned the child's airway, and they let out a shrill /"It's a girl!" he said with pride, "A very grumpy girl, who obviously isn't happy about coming early."br /"Well, she's here whether she likes it or not," Tord laughed accepting the fluid covered /Tom returned with the kitchen scissors, and after being scolded for running with them and setting a bad example for their little girl, he cleanly cut her /"What are we going to name her?" he asked, kissing the top of her head and receiving shouts of "That's gross Tom!" and "She's still covered in Tord's uterus juice Tom!"br /"I don't know," Tord yawned, "Maybe Arianne."br /"That's a beautiful name, love," Matt said, wiping the amniotic fluid off of her with a warm towel. Underneath the copious blood, she had light blonde /After Tord safely delivered the placenta ("Let me eat it Matt! It has nutrients!"), they all curled up on the couch with a nursing Arianne and a sore Tord. The movie was almost finished, but they didn't care about that. Edd was fawning over their daughter, shushing her when she began to /"Hey, don't cry Arianne," he whispered, kissing her /"Do you think she's hungry?" Tom /"I just nursed her," Tord sighed, feeling like jelly that had just been stumbled upon by a rabid meat /"And I just checked her diaper the last time she started crying," Matt spoke /"Maybe she just wants to be with her mama."br /Arianne was laid on her mother's still-chubby belly, her cries fading to whimpers, and then to soft snores as she fell asleep at /"Well what do you know, my theory was right," Edd marvelled, smiling /The four of them watched another movie, this time a light-hearted movie called 'Spookley the Square Pumpkin'. Tord fell asleep right in the middle, followed by Matt and Tom a couple minutes later. Edd smiled warmly when he realized that he was the only one awake, turning off the TV as to not wake his lovers and child. Arianne was laid in her crib, and Tord, Matt, and Tom were all carried one at a time to bed. Edd climbed into bed with them, spooning Tord from behind as he fell asleep./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"What a treat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Bonus:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Having a birthday on Halloween proved useful for Arianne, especially when she started preschool. Her 'mother' always brought in cute little purple and orange frosted cupcakes for the class to share, and her Tom Dad always showed up in a cool costume when it was time to go home. But the best part of her Hallo-Birthday (as her Edd Dad always called it) was going trick or treating. Pictures of her on her first birthday were perched on the mantle, one of them of her smiling for the camera in her birthday cake costume. Ah, good times. This year, however, she was going as something slightly different. Matt Dad helped her into her big poofy dress, placing a crown that had 'Birthday Princess' plastered on the central jewel in fancy letters on her head. She spun around once, squealing at the way the pink fabric spread out around her in a /"Look at our little birthday princess," the ginger said happily, absolutely loving seeing his daughter so /Edd's approach was evidence by the clinking of metal on metal, the brunette appearing in the doorway in a full suit of /"And how much did that cost?" Matt asked, hands on hips, "And whose bank account did it come out of?"br /"You sound so much like Tord, geeze," Edd said, holding his out placatingly, "It didn't come out of anyone's paycheck, I swear. It was from one of our adventures!"br /"You mean the one with the haunted mansion?" Tom butted in, "And the suit of armor that tried to kill us?"br /"That suit of armor."br /"Are sure that's safe Edd?" Tord asked, walking out of their bedroom only half-dressed in his costume, "I mean, what if it's still possessed and tries to hurt Arianne again?"br /"It's alright baby, I had Barry take a look and it's one hundred percent ghost free."br /He kissed Tord's /"Go get dressed love, everything will be okay."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #eeeeee; background-color: #333333;"Everything was not okay. The trio ended up having to run through two neighborhoods, cutting across lawns and jumping fences, to escape a possessed Edd who somehow managed to get his hands on a weapon. The neighbors sure as hell were surprised to see three men and a young child running away from their fifth member who was spouting Old English, but nothing out of the ordinary for a Halloween knight./p 


End file.
